Kenshin-gumi in the Work Place
by vampireanneke
Summary: What if Kenshin-gumi had a job in Tech. Support.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place******

**(Part 1 - The Morning)**

_Hay if someone can do Kenshin-gumi at college, why can't they be at my job? Tech. Support, isn't it fun..._

Because of some twist of reality, Kenshin-gumi was working Tech. Support. Don't ask me how, but these things just happen. 

Kenshin was on the phone with a customer. "Hello, how may I help you?...Have you tried restarting the computer?...Have you done a Scan Disk?...A Scan Disk helps improve the system...It's located under the Start Menu...The Start Menu is on the desktop...No, not the desktop where your computer is sitting..." He starts to get angry, his eyes glow amber. "You where hopeless as soon as I picked up the phone, so just hang up." click> his eyes return to normal. 

Misao runs in with a tray full of coffee. "Hi I brought coffee, Aoshi is bringing the donuts in a moment." She runs around the office handing out the coffee. Misao on caffeine is a scary sight. 

Aoshi walks in as calm as ever, holding a pink box. Soujirou is the first over next to Aoshi, he opens the box and studies the lid, then looks up at Aoshi. "No messages?" Aoshi shakes he head. Soujirou then looks at the donuts. "They all have sprinkles!" he takes one and returns to his cubical. 

Aoshi mutters under his breath. "I happen to like sprinkles." 

Hiko walks in with his big cape flowing around him. He's obviously the boss. "Okay everyone back to work, back to work. We have work to do." He continues through the office area and back to his office in the corner. "Baka Employees." 

Kaoru is answering the phones as the front receptionist. "Moshi moshi, Hiko's Tech. Support, how may I direct your call?" 

Yahiko is frowning as he has been assigned the job of being the janitor. Then during lunch he helps the Akabeko Coach that comes by, driven by Tae, and helped out by Tsubame. 

Sanosuke would be answering calls right now but he's on a coffee break, flirting with the office's medical attendant. Sure the job is not very hazardous to the health but with this group it's important to have Megumi around. 

Satiou has been on a cigarette break for the last three months. However no one will dear say anything about it. His call times are great. He has the phone automatically answer and repeat 'Aku Soku Zan' and those people never seem to call back. 

The CEO of the company is Enishi, he says it's his new Jinchu for Kenshin. For as anyone can tell you, work is a living hell.   


_V1.0 - Okay this was insane. I wrote it in only a few minutes, while at work. I just had to send it to the list for the pleasure it may bring others. :)_

_V1.1 – 4/10/00 Spell checked it._   


Please e-mail me feed back [VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com][1]   


   [1]: mailto:vampireanneke@yahoomail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Kenshin-gumi in the work place**

**(PART 2 - Lunch Time)**   
**** ****

_Hay if someone can do Kenshin-gumi at college, why can't they be at my job? Tech. Support, isn't it fun...___

_Because of some twist of reality, Kenshin-gumi was working Tech. Support. Don't ask me how, but these things just happen…___

_People wanted to hear more about the adventures of Kenshin-gumi in the work place so the following is it..._

---- 

Kaoru came from the receptionist desk. "Excuse me, there is a guy with a big sword in the lobby, wanting to speak to a tech. Will someone go and speak with him." She stated then went on a coffee break. Meanwhile the man with the big sword, took a number and sat down on one of the couches. He nodded to the twenty other people in the room, all who were carrying big swords. 

Misao was taking orders for lunch. "Okay what do you want for lunch, Aoshi-sama?" 

Aoshi was going to say 'plain miso' but some how it came out, "Naked Misao". Aoshi blushed and Misao pondered how she could please Aoshi 

Sano came into the room just at Aoshi's comments. "I'll have one of those to." He stated, only to be hit over the head by one fox lady doctor. "What was that for?" 

"He'll have the fish." Explained Megumi. 

Sano shrugged and went to his desk, kicking his feet onto the top of it, leaning back in his chair. "Could use a new fish bone." 

Aoshi then corrected himself. "I mean, I'm not hungry." 

Misao tried not to pout, as she looked over to Soujirou with his eternal grin on his face. "What would you like?" 

"A happy meal, please." Soujirou stated and went back to work. Misao wrote the order down. 

Misao then went up to Kenshin, she listened to his conversation for a while before bothering him. 

"What operating system are you using? Okay, what browser...Please enter your username in that prompt. Yes, that's correct. No don't click on that button." *sigh* "Okay since you have clicked that button...No don't...Okay what I want you to do..." *Sigh* "Please sir, follow my instructions..." Click> Kenshin hangs up on the caller. 

"You didn't say good-bye to the member." Misao stated. 

"I only say good-bye to Kaoru." Kenshin explained. "Taking lunch orders?" 

"Hai." 

"I brought my own, but thank-you." Kenshin then took out his brown sack lunch. Misao watched for a moment as he pulled out from the bag, miso, rice and soy sauce. 

Misao shrugged and continued around the office. Knocking on the manager's door, before opening it. "Excuse me?" 

Hiko was quickly hiding away his sake bottle and the other stuff he had been doing that obviously was not work related. Misao had never been in his office before, and she was amused by the dartboard with Kenshin's face on it, and the words of Baka Deshi written below it. "I'm not hungry, I'm watching my figure." 

Misao continued on her way. She ran into Yahiko who was cleaning the floor. "Want anything for lunch?" 

He muttered a few comments about Kaoru then answered. "No thank you. I have to help at the Akabeko Coach." He then looked up as the lunch truck came up with the familiar horn honk. He stood up and went on his way. 

Saitou was actually coming back from his cigarette break. "I'll have sorba noodles in a plain sauce." 

Misao would have questioned but decided not to. Still on her caffeine high from the coffee this morning Misao ran off to pick up lunch for everywhere. She ran past the lobby full of big guys with swords without blinking an eye. 

End Part 2.   


Please e-mail me feed back [VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com][1]   


   [1]: mailto:vampireanneke@yahoomail.com



End file.
